Trying Something New
by fastjunior
Summary: Swan Queen. Emma and Regina have brought magic into the bedroom and Emma wanted to try something. WARNING: This is a G!P story.


Finally, they were out of that town meeting. Those things seemed to just drag on forever. Todays seemed to go on extra long for Emma and Regina, however, because the night before, they had brought magic into the bedroom and neither of them could stop thinking about it. They were utterly turned on throughout the entire thing and they just wanted it to end so they could jump back into their bed.

Lustful looks, thigh touches and licks of lips were shared between them as they waited for Snow to shut up about whatever the meeting was about. This was the bonus of Regina no longer being the mayor, she didnt have to lead these ridiculous meetings where the people of Storybrooke blab on about everything little issue they could come up with. She could sit beside her girlfriend and tease her to her hearts desire. She had let her hand slide a little to close to the apex of Emmas thighs several times, causing Emma to gasp loudly, giving them odd looks from some people.

But now it didn't matter because Emma had just slammed the front door shut and wrapped her arms strongly around Reginas waist. Regina smirked and wrapped her arms around Emmas shoulders and kissed her. The kiss was full of desire, they both needed each other badly. Emmas hands slowly slid down to cup Reginas ass and pull her as close against her as she could.

"God, I need you" she whispered between kisses before moving her lips down Reginas jaw to her neck. Regina lifted her head to offer her girlfriend as much of herself as possible, and moaned as she felt Emma leaving love bites on her neck. She loved being marked by Emma, but she'd never tell her. Though she could easily remove the marks after with her magic, she left them so everyone could see. It was just a bonus when Snow saw them and her face turned red and she stumbled on her words, feeling incredibly awkward.

"Emma... " Regina sighed and lifted her lovers head to look into her eyes. She pressed a soft kiss to her lips before saying "Shall we take this upstairs?". An eager nod was given in response, so Regina took her hand and led her up the stairs to their bedroom. Right before they got to the bedroom door, Emma pulled on Reginas hand, turning her towards her. Emma smirked and winked at her before she let go of her hand and moved to lift Regina up.

Regina squealed in surprise but chuckled and wrapped her legs around her girlfriends waist. "What strong arms you have, Sheriff" she grinned, causing Emma to smile widely back at her as she was carried into the bedroom. Emma kicked the door shut behind her and carried Regina to the bed, laying her down softly. They moved together up the bed, so Reginas head was resting comfortably on the pillows.

Wasting no time, Emma started unbuttoning Reginas blouse, kissing along the path of skin being revealed. Reginas hands tangled in blonde waves and she breathed deeply, her arousal growing with every move Emma made.

"Remember last night," Emma started, "I used my magic to tie your wrists to the head board..." she pushed the blouse open and Regina moaned in response. The blonde quickly threw off her leather jacket before leaning back down and licking up her girlfriends fantastic cleavage. "Would you like for me to do it again?" She shoved the blouse off Reginas shoulders and threw it aside.

Regina moaned, "Yes" she nodded, "but first, let me undress you". She lifted Emmas head to her and kissed her passionately before sitting up, and pulling Emmas white tank top off. Their lips met again, eagerly, and Reginas hands ran down Emmas abdomen and quickly undid the blondes jeans. Reluctantly, Emma stopped the kiss to stand above Regina and allow her to pull her jeans off of her. She kicked them off, and when she came back down, she placed a knee between Reginas thighs and hovered above the brunette.

They kissed each other hungrily, wanting to devour each other. Emma started moving her knee against Reginas center, only her black underwear separating them. Regina moaned against Emmas lips at the feeling of pressure where she needed it most. With the flick of her wrist, she made Emmas bra vanish of her body. Emma broke the kiss and smirked down at Regina. "Two can play at that game" she mimicked Reginas movements, making the brunettes bra disappear as well.

"Mm you're getting so good with your magic, dear" she moaned and kissed Emmas neck.

"Well I have a great teacher" Emma smiled and ran her fingers through Reginas hair and licked her lips. She kept moving her knee against Regina, feeling wetness grow against her skin through the black cotton. She smirked at the effect she was having on her girlfriend and moved to kiss her before sliding down her body.

Regina bit her lip and never broke eye contact with Emma, who was now kissing, licking and biting her breasts, more marks for Regina to enjoy later when she looked at them. She ran her fingers through blonde hair and gripped a fist full when Emma sucked on her nipple. Her head fell back against the pillow and moaned loudly, she's always had very sensitive nipples, and Emma knew just what to do to them. The blonde flicked her tongue over a pert nipple with a smile, and soon moved to give the same attention to the other nipple. She then continued to move down Reginas body, trailing hot kisses down her abdomen. Regina sighed at the feeling as her breathing got deeper in anticipation of her girlfriends next move.

Slim fingers hooked into black cotton panties and slowly moved them down tanned legs. The brunette propped herself up on her elbows and watched as Emma pulled them off her body and threw them to the floor. Emma made quick movement to remove her own before she kneeled in front of Reginas partly spread legs. She licked her lips looking over her girlfriends beautiful body before meeting her eyes and smiling. With a wave of her hand, she had tied Reginas wrists securely to the head board with a leather strip of fabric. "There we go" she grinned. Regina looked up and yanked on the leather. "Nice and tight"

"Regina, look at me." the brunette did as she was told. "I want to try something." Emma leaned back and waved her hand over her pelvis. White magic blocked Reginas vision, but when it dissipated, she gasped. An adequately sized penis stood erect on Emmas pelvis. Her eyes showed surprise when Emma looked into them. "I... I want to know what it feels like to be inside of you" she whispered. Those brown eyes shinned with lust. "Is this okay?" Emma asked just to be sure.

"Yes, Emma. Come here, I want to kiss you" She smiled and Emma crawled up her body to press her lips against her girlfriends. "I love you"

"I love you, too, Regina."

Emma started to grind against Reginas center. "Oh wow" she moaned. Her cock was being coated with Reginas wetness. "That feels really good" she licked her lips, and trailed kisses over Reginas neck. A low moan crept out of the brunettes mouth and she shut her eyes.

"Don't tease me, Emma" she gasped as Emma picked up her pace, loving the feeling of Reginas arousal sliding against her new appendage. Arms tugged against the leather strap, needing to tangle her fingers in Emmas hair. "Please"

Emma raised her head and smirked, staring into her girlfriends beautiful eyes, "As you wish". She reached down between their bodies and guided her cock to Reginas opening and watched as she slowly slid inside of her girlfriend. She gasped at the feeling of Reginas tight walls around her cock.

"Oh my god" was said in unison and they started into each others eyes. Regina was biting down hard on her lip as she adjusted to the feeling of Emma inside of her.

"Emma" she gasped loudly, and pulled on the fabric tying her wrists to the head board again. Soft lips pressed against hers as Emma started moving at a slow pace, in and out of her.

"You feel so fucking good, Regina, oh my god" Emma said as she began picking up her pace. They kissed passionately, loud moans slipping out occasionally against each others lips. Soon, Emma sat up on her knees and pushed Reginas legs wider, and held onto them as she thrusted inside her. This was unlike anything she had ever felt before in her life, it was incredible. Having Reginas slick warm walls tightly gripping around her cock. Her head was going fuzzy with the sounds of their love making and she bit her lip.

They moved together in an easy rhythm, loving this new sensation. They had used a strap on before, but it wasn't like this. It was a connection between them like never before. Emma held down on Reginas pelvis with her hand and moved her thumb over her clit.

"Oh my god, Emma, yes" Regina groaned as her arousal skyrocketed. She was getting extremely close to her climax and Emma knew it, she could feel it in the way her girlfriends walls begin to constrict around her. Emma thrusted fast in and out, building herself and Regina up, and leaned her body back down over the brunette, resting her forehead against hers, continuing to move her thumb for Regina.

"Babe, I'm gonna-" and before Emma could even finish her sentence she felt Regina tighten around her and stop her motions, gasping loudly. Her eyes clamped shut and her head rolled to the side, her mouth hanging open. Seeing Regina come undone like that, and to feel the tightness and wetness, was enough for Emma to have a powerful orgasm. Her body shook and collapsed over Regina. All that could be heard was deep, heavy breathing between them as Emma lay atop her girlfriend.

Once Emma had recovered enough she used her magic to untie Regina. The brunettes arms full around her and held her close, weakly. "Fuck" Emma said in a chuckle and nuzzled her girlfriends chest. She heard Reginas low laugh rumple. "That was so amazing." she smiled and kissed anywhere she could reach.

"It certainly was, darling." Regina kissed the top of Emmas head. The blonde pulled out of her and waved her hand over her pelvis once again, to make the penis vanish.

"So, we are definitely doing that again, right?" She asked hopefully as she snuggled into Reginas side, drapping a leg around one of hers. Regina chuckled happily in her post orgasmic state.

"Definitely"


End file.
